


Let's Dance

by SamApelyido



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamApelyido/pseuds/SamApelyido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco don't have much time, but they have enough left to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

Jean and Marco didn’t have much time left. They didn’t have much time left, and they only had each other, and all Jean could think to do was what they always used to during a point in their lives when having more time wasn’t important.

“Jean, I don’t really want to—”

“Shut the fuck up, Marco. We’re doing this.”

“I _told_ you, I don’t think—”

Jean’s hands didn’t wait for Marco to agree—the freckled idiot was going to dance whether he liked it or not—and pulled him onto his feet.

The sound of dirtied converse hitting the ground with a soft thud echoed throughout the empty storage room, disturbing the thick layer of dust that had settled on the concrete. A young brunette’s moans of complaint soon followed, as did the shuffling of his feet across the cramped space.

“Jean,” the brunette whined, but his boyfriend wouldn’t hear it. They were going to dance, and they were going to do it like they always did.

“Just pretend that we’re back in your room again, listening to that OneRepublic song you really like,” Jean replied as he slid his warm, calloused palms over Marco’s.

Marco gave a weak chuckle as he uttered the song’s title. “I feel again.” The words tasted bittersweet on his tongue as he said them. “Yeah, I remember that. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve heard it.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

The two stood in silence for a moment afterward as a sudden wave of heat washed through the storage room, causing Marco to clench Jean’s hands tightly. Jean tipped his man’s chin up to see that the other had a look of fear in his eyes mixed with something else, something that only he would understand. And understand he did.

“Shh, it’s okay,” the blonde told his boyfriend in a hushed, soothing tone. “Just focus on my voice, alright?” he paused long enough for the other to nod. “Good. Focus only on me.” and with that, he began to sing.

_“It’s been a long time comin’ since I’ve seen your face…_

_I’ve been everywhere and back tryin’ to replace…_

_Everything that I had ‘till my feet went numb…_

_Prayin’ like a fool that’s been on the run…”_

By then, Marco was already crying. His arms brought themselves around Jean’s neck, squeezing tightly as he tried to regain composure, but to no avail.

“Hey now,” Jean whispered. “I haven’t even gotten to the chorus yet.”

Marco mumbled something in response, but the sound was blocked off because he had his face nuzzled into the blonde’s shirt.

“What was that?” Jean asked, gently taking the freckled boy’s shoulders and holding him at arm’s length.

“Can I sing the next part?” Marco sniffled, rubbing at his eye with the back of his palm.

The other smiled. “Of course you can.”

_“Heart’s still beating but it’s not working…_

_It’s like a million dollar phone that you just can’t ring…_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing…_

_Yeah, my heart is numb…”_

The brunette stopped for a moment, gasping and hiccupping too much to continue. His body wracked with sobs and his knees started to buckle, causing him to slowly sink to the ground in despair.

“Come here, sit down,” Jean said, trying to keep his voice steady as he quickly brought his boyfriend over to a couch that sat nearby.

Marco plopped down onto the old leather, his cries ringing throughout the entire room. He took notice of this though, and buried his head into his arms to muffle the sound. Jean rubbed the other’s back in a soothing manner, feeling his own heart sink in his chest.

No matter what they did, nothing would change the fact that this would be the last time they did it, and that was something they could never ignore. Another heat wave swept through the storage room to prove that point, and Marco tightened the grip he had on his arms.

“Hey,” Jean whispered, and a pair of warm brown eyes slowly turned to look at him.

“Hm?”

“We haven’t gotten to the chorus yet.” The blonde stood up and swiveled around to face his lover, his arm outstretched, palm facing up.

A small infinity had passed before Marco brought his hand to meet Jean’s, allowing the other to pull him back onto their makeshift dance floor.

“There you go,” Jean mused as soon as Marco had settled his arms around his neck again. “Do you want to sing, or should I?”

“You sound much better than I do,” the brunette mumbled, and the other let out a little chuckle.

“I doubt that, but alright.” He put his lips near Marco’s ear and sang in a voice low enough to where only his boyfriend could hear him.

_“But with you…_

_I feel again…”_

Yet another heat wave was felt by the two just then, this one much hotter than all the rest, and Marco yelped in alarm.

“It’s okay!” Jean exclaimed as he tightened his grip on Marco’s waist. The brunette struggled to get away, but the other refused to release him. “It’s okay,” he said in a more convincing tone. “Focus on me. Just me, okay?” he searched Marco’s eyes for an answer.

After letting out a shaky breath, Marco gave a hesitant, “Okay.”

Jean gave a genuine smile. “Okay.”

He brought the freckled young man as close to him as he could possibly get, and together they danced, the blonde’s voice still singing sweet nothings into the ear of the love of his life.

_“Yeah, with you…_

_I can feel again…”_

Screams were then heard in the distance, and the two of them immediately realized what that meant was happening. But instead of panicking, they simply held each other closer, humming the song from a period where time meant almost nothing to them.

“I love you,” Jean whispered as a final wave of heat began to ooze its way into the storage room. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Marco replied.

They continued to hold each other and hum their favorite song as the world came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know that this doesn't relate to Clarity at all, and there's a good reason for that! I've been a bit insecure about the quality of my writing lately, so one of my good friends suggested that I take a little break from that story and just write about a bunch of miscellaneous things. I hope you guys will understand.
> 
> But I'll be back to writing Clarity soon! I might even have a few more chapters up by next week!
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot! ...Or not...because...well, you know. :P


End file.
